


Yuuri Katsuki is Dead

by Romeo_Rapie



Category: Yuri on Ice!!! - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeo_Rapie/pseuds/Romeo_Rapie
Summary: After Yuuri tells victor that he wants to end things as teacher and student he suffers a nasty fall and dies from head trauma. Yet since he never got to truly fall in love with victor he is sent back to be with him however he is brought back as another person completely and he has to convince his friends and family that he really is the Yuuri Katsuki but since he gave up skating for his new body he doesn't know how to convince them.





	1. Does One Really Die?

Looking back on it now his conversation with Victor must have really affected him more than he anticipated. His routine had been flawless in the beginning but with his mind was still stuck on the broken look Victor had when Yuuri had told him that he didn't want Yuuri to coach him anymore,he had never seen such a look on him before. As he performed a jump he stopped himself too early as he hit the ice with a sickening thud as his skull seemed to hit harder than anywhere else. His head burned and he could feel it starting to get moist meaning that he somehow cracked his skull open from the force of him hitting the ice,his nose was bleeding as well which meant internal bleeding. His chest was heaving from exhaustion as well as the shock,his eyes swam from his lack of glasses as well as the trauma while he tried to make out what was going on as he laid on his back. There were the faint screams and cries of the audience and personnel but there wasn't anything that he could really make out. 

A sudden shadow looming over him caught his attention as he could barely make out the outline of Victor. He was saying something since Yuuri could see his lips move but he couldn't hear what exactly. His body felt heavy and he couldn't move a single muscle,his throat was constricting as well making it harder to get air into his lungs. All he could really do was shake as he stared up at Victor with wide brown eyes that were quickly filling with tears. He wanted to scream-tell him he was scared about what was to happen to him. Worst of all was that he wanted to apologize for what he had done,he wanted to skate with Victor more than anything and his fears had made him a bit irrational. It was all too late now,his eyes were darkening at their edges and he was feeling colder by the second with one last look at Victor his body heaved and then it all went black.

The sudden burst of white light made yuuri groan as he covered his eyes with his arm "victor I told you I hate it when you open the blinds so early in the morning." He complained as he sat up,groggily looking around to make sense of his surroundings. He then froze,he wasn't in his and victor's hotel room in Barcelona nor was he at home. The place where he was now was stark white as far as his eyes could see,no buildings or people in sight. "Victor isn't here and you aren't in Barcelona far from it actually." The sudden voice was all to familiar-it sounded just like him! Yuuri stood and whipped around from his place laying on the white ground the equally white gown he had on fluttering as he did so. He came face to face with none other than himself, glasses and white gown as well gasping he covered his mouth as he did so, "How are you here?! You're me! You can't be here if I am!" He cried as his other self gave him a pleasant smile. "Actually I am the you that recently died,yet since you haven't lived your life that was meant with your soulmate you are to go back." He explained. This made yuuri's eyes widen he had felt the connection between himself and Victor and they had indeed confirmed each other they were soulmates but Yuuri had grown afraid in the end,of holding Victor back even if they were soulmates. "Then,I really did die!" He teared up slightly "You're right I need to go back! Victor needs to know how sorry I am! And how much I love him!" Yuuri admitted as he clutched his chest,the white fabric bunched in his fist. "That's right,I love him" he said again,a smile on his face as a few tears ran down his cheeks. 

"I know you do." His mirror self spoke again as he patted his shoulder as he stood closer to yuuri "But this body is no longer able to be used and in order to go back you must give up one part of the past you in order to gain a body that was close to the age of your soulmate." He explained. Yuuri nodded as he had a determined look in his eye "If I can back to victor and the people I have loved I don't care about the cost." He concluded. "Then,would you give up skating? That part of you had treasured and loved so much?" His other self questioned. Yuuri felt his chest tighten as he dropped his hand, "If that is what it takes to go back," he paused as he thought it over. He really wanted to see his friends,his family and everyone else he cared about and even if he couldn't skate there were others things he could do. "Yes. I will do it." The previous yuuri smiled and reached his hand out for yuuri to shake. "It is done then,goodbye." With that yuuri was once again plunged into darkness but this time he felt he was falling.  
_________________________________  
Bolting upright yuuri panted as he looked around "What happened? Where am I?" He was in a cold sweat as he shakily got out of bed. He stopped,that was odd.. He hadn't been in a bed let alone an apartment earlier and from the look of it that was where he was now. Quickly he went to look around as he rushed from the somewhat spacious kitchen,living room,and guest room before he looked into the bathroom screaming in shock at the sight in the mirror. He wasn't himself anymore and the person in the mirror certainly wasn't him. This person had a nice build and was fairly tall as abs peeked out from the plain black shirt he had on and the pale fair skin reminded him a bit of yuri. The one thing that really stood out was the brown hair and green eyes and sharper features of his face,as he touched it gently. It was all to surreal "I must be dreaming" he laughed as he touched the mirror "Victor will wake me up any moment." He concluded. Shrugging it off he went to the kitchen to make himself eggs and sausage to and turn on the small tv that was seated neatly in the living room. 

The channel the tv had been on was some type of news network and the recent story made yuri drop the spatula in his hands, "Yuuri Katsuki died of head trauma during his performance at the Grand Prix Final he was only twenty four at the time of his passing. He will be missed by his family,friends and those of the skating community." The reporter spoke as the screen changed to show photos of himself and the mourning faces of those he knew as well as some type of vigil. Rushing to the tv he touched the screen,crying in disbelief as he frantically changed to other news stations all seemed to have some degree of report on his death. 

That was when it hit him,the recent events and how he had a mirror version of himself say that he was indeed to come back as someone else. Running he went to find a cellphone,laptop or anything that would help him get a hold of a social media sight.Spotting a cellphone laying on his bed he put in a passcode he miraculously knew as he searched up Phichit's Twitter as his friend was the most reliable when it came to recent events. His hands were shaking as he read the wall of text,it was about his accident on the ice,he had died in victor's arms right as the paramedics arrived. Yuri hadn't performed due to all the chaos and there wasn't an announced winner,he had essentially ruined the whole thing in his opinion. It made him feel terrible and as he continued reading there was talk of a funeral that Phichit and his other friends and family were holding. There was no real location but it was in Hasetsu at least. Dropping the phone onto the bed Yuuri cried into his pillow as he mourned for himself and those close to him,not caring about the searing smell filling his apartment of the breakfast he had burned. He,Yuuri Katsuki was dead as far as the world knew.


	2. A Welcomed Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finds out about his funeral and tries to get Phichit to believe that it's him through Detroit and other past memories.

It took a while for Yuuri to finally calm down and come to terms with the situation but cleaning the burnt mess of his previous breakfast and making his actual breakfast helped. Once he was through with that he went to the front door in order to see where he was outside of his spacious little apartment opening the door he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He was in Hasetsu or at least in a nearby area,he could tell with some street signs and a few of the buildings they all were vaguely familiar either from his childhood or from previous trips with friends and family. Since his funeral was also in Hasetsu he could search up where his parents intended to bury him.

Going back to his cellphone to do some digging and stalking website after website he was finally able to get the date and location of his funeral,it was on Phichit's Instagram of course it was in a message to Leo who had planned to attend. There was going to be a service at Okunoin Cemetery then a small get together back at the onset with friends and family. Yuuri was determined to go,he went to his room and to his closest in order to get a suitable outfit together. While rooting around his closest he a rather simple but stylish blue dress shirt and a pair of plain black slacks and even a pair of rather shiny dress shoes that had been shoved in the back of the closet.

Since he wanted to take time to forget about the funeral he was going to,he never liked them let alone going to his own. He took the time to unwind as he sat in a leather armchair that was positioned off to the side in the living room,deciding to log into his own Instagram account from his phone. He was unsurprised to see that he could recall the information to do so yet he was happy that his account had yet to be deleted but he had only died recently. Instantly upon logging in he was met with notifications all of which were in homage to him and the life that he had lost,many going on about how great he had been and how he would be missed. Tearfully he went through them all,messages of text or collages of pictures of him and friends and a few that were professionally done. He felt a bit of guilt in his stomach as he curled up in the chair,this was to the life that he left behind and not the him that he was now.  
Switching to other social media such as Twitter and Facebook he went through all the messages and tags to him as well. There were even messages from Mari and his parents on his Facebook that left him particularly heart broken.  
__________________  
It was on his Facebook though where he got a message,from Phichit. It popped up rather suddenly from the messenger and was certainly the center of attention on his cellphone's screen,

Phichit Chulanont: "How.."

It began and Yuuri could only anticipate the harmful message that Phichit had in store for whom he could only believe was a hacker who intended to pretend to be himself to most likely mess with his friends and family as well as his fans. His thoughts were confirmed when he opened the message;

Phichit Chulanont: "How dare you log in to this account,it is not yours and if you intend to try and harm those who loved and cared for Yuuri Katsuki I will see you booted off this account and banned from this site forever."

Yuuri smiled ever so slightly, this was so much like his best friend. To out Yuuri's well being and his family's before his own. It took Yuuri a moment before he could actually try and muster up a reply as he tried not to focus on his name as it popped up as he sent his message.

Yuuri Katsuki: "Phichit. I know this is hard to believe but I really am Yuuri Katsuki. I can prove it to you."

Phichit Chulanont: "I don't have time for you to mess with me! You're just an imposter and if you don't get off this account right now I will have you block!"

Yuuri frantically began to type.

Yuuri Katsuki: "In the winters in Detroit you wore a hamster onesie I bought for you from a previous Christmas off amazon! You told everyone you didn't have it anymore because it didn't fit but you still have it in the bottom drawer in your apartment because it was gift from me."

Phichit Chulanont: "You couldn't have...If you are really yuuri then what did you do after you first met Victor?"

Yuuri Katsuki: "I called you and we spoke for eight hours because I was so torn up because I thought Victor only saw me as a fan and not a skater like him."

Phichit Chulanont: "Yuuri! But how? Yuuri...you're dead.."

Yuuri couldn't help but shake a bit before he sent the next message he was scared to do this and he wouldn't know how phichit would take it.

Yuuri Katsuki: "Can I FaceTime you? This is something I can't explain over messenger."

Phichit Chulanont: "Okay."

Yuuri felt like he might be sick as he shakily dialed in his best friend's number and after a few rings he finally answered "You certainly don't like Yuuri anymore." Phichit laughed in a somewhat awkward manner as Yuuri laughed along with him. "Yeah,I was brought back. Apparently me and Victor were meant to be together like soulmates or something since an angel Tyler version of me explained that I hadn't gotten into a proper relationship with him yet."  
Phichit leaned on his hand as he listened taking yuuri in "You certainly are yuuri in another body." He smiled "The way you move is very yuuri like." He grinned a bit,tearing up. "I missed my best friend." 

"I missed you too Phichit." Yuuri's voice trembled as he tried not to cry again. "You were saying?" Phichit spoke as he wiped his eyes but Yuuri could see the tears that slid down his face. "Well yeah I guess I'm supposed to be with Victor and in order to get this body I had to give something up.." Yuuri looked away from the screen as he recalled what he had given up. "I gave up skating Phichit..I don't remember how to do anything.." He could hear phichit's gasp as he looked back to him "yuuri I'm so sorry,it sounds terrible but to me I'm really happy you did because," he paused "well you're back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a Victor POV in chapter 4 let me know if you're all wanting that
> 
> If you want to see updates or talk about the AU find me at tumblr under queenmatsu.


	3. The Cat's Eye View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has his new name and we see things from someone else's point of view.

Yuuri smiled lightly at Phichit's words,rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm so thankful that I could even come back. I don't think there are many people who get this chance." Yuuri beamed as he leaned back in the seat. "Yeah,no kidding! Yuuri Katsuki back from the dead! That's something to put on the resume!" He laughed before he paused for a moment. "Yuuri,who are you now? Since that body is new there is no doubt going to be another name attached to it."

Yuuri sat there for a moment in baffled silence with his head tilted,brown bangs hanging in his face. Phichit was right this must of had a new identity that came with it but he knew nothing as far as he knew the body appeared as soon as he was allowed another shot at life. "I-I don't know." He answered "You don't know whose body you're inhabiting? What if it's some body of a deranged maniac?" Phichit exclaimed in horror. Yuuri stood "I honestly doubt they'd send me back to be with my soulmate in the body of a criminal," Yuuri chuckled lightly "If I find a wallet or something with some type of identification in it will that ease your mind?" "Oh yeah that would." Phichit answered with a sigh. "Alright,but in all seriousness I think this body was made for me. The same way that people make houses it's there when you need it." He explained while he searched through the quaint little apartment for something that had a name on it. "I understand but I think it'd be better if you found something,since I can't really go around calling you Yuuri just yet now when you look like that." He reasoned "Sorry." Yuuri shook his head "No that's understandable." He had switched from FaceTime to a simple call as he didn't want to seem rude as he searched through the apartment plus it let him place the phone between his shoulder and cheek.

In the bedroom nightstand drawer did he find the wallet and keys as if they were placed there by hotel staff as they were placed so neat,it was also here where he found his cellphone. "Oh apparently I have a car." Yuuri spoke with slight surprise before he opened the wallet and took out the driver's license since it was the only thing to be in there. "My name is Kirishima,Kirishima Takahiro." "Not a bad name from an average looking body." Phichit teased only for Yuuri to scoff in response. "I don't think I look bad! Sure it's not me anymore but this body isn't terrible!" Yuuri defended "I know I'm only messing with you." Phichit laughed before suddenly he went quiet. "Yuuri how do you thinking you'll explain all this to your parents? How will you get them to listen to you?" He continued on, "How do your think you'll get Victor to understand? How are you gonna prove that you're Yuuri to him?"

__________________________________________

Yuri huffed with mild frustration as he searched through his closest. "Damn that pig,making Victor go through all that trouble to coach him and then he just up and dies." He growled lowly. "Yuri." Otabek's sudden stern voice brought the small blonde back to his senses. "Sorry." He mumbled as he continued to pick his way through his closest in search for "something appropriate" in Victor's words. Why couldn't he wear what he wanted? it wasn't like he and Yuuri were that close,sure he did have some admiration for him but he for sure as hell wasn't planning on admitting it. As much as he regretted not doing it now,he wondered if maybe he could have done something to help at least a little bit in order to prevent the events that happened. Sure he may have not been able to make the biggest impact on yuuri like Victor or Phichit did but he could have tried. Cupping his mouth his mind was stuck on that thought. Why didn't he try? He could have done that at least,in his own way. He was strong he could have done it. Yet he didn't and now Yuuri was dead and there was no way to bring him back.

"What are you thinking about?" Otabek asked as his arms encompassed the smaller male's frame. Turning to face him yuri pressed his face into his chest "Do you think I could have done something to help?" He questioned,voice muffled by the fabric of otabek's shirt. "It was an accident yuri no one saw it coming." Otabek reasoned as he brought them both to yuri's sitting upon it as the small blonde was perched in his lap. "I know it was an accident! An argument caused him to not focus on skating though! That idiot!" Yuri thrashed a bit in anger and frustration as bitter tears spilled from his face. Otabek still held on to him not minding the breakdown that yuri was having "It'll be alright,he is in a better place now." Otabek tried to ease yuri as he pat his back "He should still be here beka! I needed to beat his ass!" Yuri thumped the other male's chest. "Yuri please try to calm down." Otabek tried once more "Why don't we go on the a few sites yeah? You can make fun of the newscasters again." Otabek gave yuri a small smile as he reached for yuri's phone so the other could unlock it.

"Yeah fine I guess." He sighed as he opened up his phone and positioned himself so the other could look over his shoulder while he scrolled through a few websites. Both making fun of idiotic posts or newscasters that were saying to claim false information as true fact. They had stopped on Facebook,an unusual account making yuri's anger spike even more. It was impossible for such an account to still be active as it hadn't been before and it shouldn't have been now but there it was the small green dot almost seemed to stick out in a cruel mocking joke to the blonde. "You fucking see this?!" Yuuri yelled enraged as he reached up to shove the phone in his face. "It must be some hacker there is no doubt." Otabek explained as he got up to get his own phone to see if maybe it was just a simple glitch. "Oh yeah? What do you think Victor will make of it?" Yuri scoffed as he was still looking at his phone. "Don't you dare! He's having enough heartache as it is! First his fiancée dies and now you want him to think something is up because some hacker wants to troll his Facebook?" Otabek implored as went to sit next to yuri his own phone in his hands. "I already sent him a message." Yuri sneered as he flopped back on the bed "He or Phichit can sort this out,well Phichit for sure he is better at social media." "I can't believe you." Otabek shook his head in disbelief.  
______________

Victor's phone buzzed from it's spot on the bed,screen bright with the sudden activity and the message was being cleanly displayed. It was a photo message from yuri with a text attached, "Do you who is doing this?!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat of a soulmate Au where if you die before you connect with your soulmate you come back as another person of similar age. This is my first Yuri on ice!! Fanfic that I'm really hoping to finish!


End file.
